Lover's Tragedy
by Sishyu
Summary: Sirius and Remus get into it, but what will happen when things get pushed overboard? (there are a few OC's)


**LOVER'S TRAGEDY**

"Sirius I won't stand for this," said Lupin as he sat Sirius down in a chair.

"Now what did I do?" asked Sirius as he looked at Lupin with an eyebrow raised.

"I saw you hitting on Vanyel I'm not that stupid," said Lupin.

"What! I was doing nothing of the sort!" exclaimed Sirius highly offended.

"Really then where were you last night?" asked Lupin.

"I was out preparing you a place to rest while you go on your crazy werewolf tangent," said Sirius horrified that his friend would accuse him of disloyalty.

"I don't believe you," said Lupin eyes burning.

"Fine then don't," said Sirius as he got up and stomped out of the room.

"How dare he hit on another man then stomp out of the room on me because I found out about it," said Lupin under his breath.

"See I told you they were together," said Draco Malfoy to his sister, Silver.

"So what's that prove? Anyways what's the next step in your stupid plan?" Silver asked.

"Capture Sirius, use the Polyjuice potion to turn me into Sirius, make Lupin extremely mad at Sirius, then after a few days let the real Sirius go and Lupin will kill him for sure," said Draco as he and Silver began to walk down the hallway away from Lupin's room.

THREE DAYS LATER...

"Sirius where have you been I haven't seen you for three days," said Lupin as Sirius walked in the room; Lupin had decided to try and forgive Sirius.

"What's it to you?" asked Sirius.

"_This isn't his normal behavior,"_ thought Lupin, _"maybe something's wrong, but then again like I care."_

"There a problem?" asked Sirius.

"No, no problem at all," said Lupin.

"Good then you won't mind me leaving and moving in with Vanyel," said Sirius.

"What!" exclaimed Lupin now becoming angry, "you're going to leave me for some low level wizard who doesn't even look like he can perform!"

"He's better than you," said Sirius as he walked out of the room.

"What!" exclaimed Lupin again.

"You heard me," said Sirius as he rounded the corner and disappeared.

"I'll kill him if it's the last thin I do," said Lupin.

THE RELEASE OF THE REAL SIRIUS...

"Hey Lupin, I swear some kids are going to get it," said Sirius as he walked into Lupin's room.

But Lupin was no where to be found, Sirius looked through all the closets and extra rooms, and even his and Lupin's special hiding place.

"_Where is he?"_ thought Sirius.

"Looking for me?" Lupin said from behind as he sunk a dagger in Sirius's front side when Sirius had turned around.

"Remus, what... what did I do?" asked Sirius as he began to fall to the floor.

"You walked out on me for Vanyel that's what you did," said Lupin as he watched Sirius crumble in pain.

"Remus that wasn't me... it was... Draco and Silver Malfoy... they've had me all along... or at least for the past few days... whatever they told you...it wasn't true" Sirius gasped out as he pulled the dagger out of his chest and tried to put pressure on his wound.

"You're lying. Just like when I saw you hitting on Vanyel and you denied it," said Lupin.

"How would you know," said some one from behind.

"Malfoy, Silver, what do you want?" asked Lupin spinning around.

"You're lover isn't lying he's telling the truth and besides I think you get a lifetime stay in Azkaban," said Draco with a smirk on his face.

"You set this up," said Lupin as he fell to the floor next to Sirius.

"Not without help," said Malfoy cocking his head towards his sister who was looking somewhat more like Sirius with every passing moment.

"You brats," said Lupin.

"Well we'll be seeing you, seeing you off to Azkaban that is," said Malfoy as he and his sister left.

"Sirius hold on," said Lupin turning back to his lover, but it was too late, Sirius was gone... forever.

**Once upon a lifetime/ I looked in someone's eyes/ and felt the fire burning in my heart/ for the very first time/ he was scared and young/ and had never tasted love/ so I took him by the hand/ and a boy became a man/ once upon a lifetime/ and once upon a lifetime/ you hold the queen of hearts/ but if you gamble on a diamond win against the odds/ you stand to lose it all/ as the cards begin to fall/ and the lesson learned is hard/ you're only dealt the queen of hearts/ once upon a lifetime.**

**So if you're taking chances just know the chance you take/ a broken heart's a high price to pay/ foolish ways will make fools otherwise/ and the best things seldom come along twice.**

THE PRISONER OF AZKABAN...

"Well it's a lover's tragedy," said the police wizard to the other as he closed the door on the prison cell.

"Yeah, I mean killing your own lover," said the second police wizard.

"I was set up," said Lupin from inside the cell.

"Yeah, yeah, sure we believe you," said the first police wizard mockingly.

"You just wait till it happens to you," said Lupin.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked the second police wizard.

"I can tell you two are together it won't be long before one of you kills the other," said Lupin.

"Oh just shut up," said the police wizards.

THREE WEEKS LATER...

"No, I swear I was set up, it wasn't me, I swear I didn't mean to, I loved him," screamed the man being put into the cell next to Lupin's.

"Sure we believe you," said the police wizards as they walked off.

"But I didn't mean to," said the man.

"I told you it would happen to you as well and did you listen, no you said the exact same thing to me that those men just said to you," said Lupin from his cell.

"You again, but how did you know?" asked the man.

"I recognized you when they brought you in so I figured out what happened," said Lupin with a bit of laughter in his voice, "but I really wasn't expecting you to kill him so soon."

"You're pure evil," said the man.

"Maybe so but, so are you," said Lupin.

"But you could escape," said the man.

"Why should I? If I tried I could kill someone and I could never forgive myself. And I'm too weak since no one comes to feed me when I transform, they wait till it's over," said Lupin.

"So this is how it ends a lover's tragedy and the sequel," said a hooded man walking by.

"Who are you?" asked the man in the cell.

"Some one here to help a friend," said the man.

"Sirius is it really you?" asked Lupin, as color began to return to his face.

"Yes my love it is," said the man as he removed his hood.

"Sirius you're really here," said Lupin becoming excited.

"Yes and you will come with me and live in eternal happiness," said Sirius as he reached his hand to Lupin's cheek.

"Sirius my love," were the last words out of Lupin's mouth as his body fell to the floor limply.

"What about me?" cried the man.

"For what you have done you shall remain here forever, for you did kill your love and you were not set up," said Sirius as he held Remus in his arms, then he disappeared.

**Once upon a lifetime/ you know that you've been blessed/ when you hold your first born tenderly against your chest/ through innocence you've seen/ the value of a family/ and you feel a special bond/ that only comes along/ once upon a lifetime.**

**So if you're taking chances know the chance you take/ a broken heart's a high price to pay/ foolish ways will make fools otherwise/ and the best things seldom come along twice.**

EPILOGUE...

Sirius and Lupin were the best of friends and would not have killed one another out of sheer hatred. Lupin killed because he knew that something was wrong with the Sirius he was killing, he had not intended to kill the true Sirius. But in the end he did kill his lover.

Because of Lupin's love for Sirius and Sirius's love for Lupin they shall remain together in life and death. Never to be parted by traps again. As for the man in the cell...he had his soul sucked out by the Dementors a day later.

So always remember that true love lives on.

**And people only find/ love like yours and mine/ once upon a lifetime.**

THE END...


End file.
